Forbidden Love 3 - The Climax
by thatpervertedperson
Summary: The story of Marge and Lisa's erotic adventure comes to a conclusion. WARNING, IF YOU HAVE READ THE FIRST 2 PARTS, YOU'D KNOW WHERE THIS WOULD CONCLUDE.


"Okay Lisa. Are you ready?" asks a prepared Marge. "Yes mom. Let's do this." As Lisa said those words, she started the car and she and her mother were on their way to Gold Beach. However, unlike their last trip, this little trip had its differences from the first trip from Salt Lake to Hume Lake. "Mom... I mean Miss Eros, are you sure about this? Twelve hours till we get to Gold Beach. What if we get cold on the way?" asks Lisa. "Then I'll hold you tight with my body dear. It's a good thing you car's driver's and passenger's seat are connected with one another. If that doesn't work, then we'll just turn up your car's heater." said Marge. "That's right! I completely forgot about the heater. I can't believe you know my car better than I do." said a surprised Lisa. "However, the gas is running low. We have to fill this one up before we get stranded in the middle of nowhere." said a nervous Lisa. "There is a gas station 30 miles from here. We can fill it up there." explained Marge. "That is our safest option mom." said Lisa.

And so Marge and Lisa arrived at a Gas Station which is located on Route 180 with surprisingly one mile to spare before the tank reached its finale. "Okay Lisa. Fill this car up." says Marge to Lisa. "What? I am not going to fill this car up." "Why not?" asks Marge. "Why are you even asking that? We're butt naked! We left all of our clothes at the Lake." explained Lisa drastically. "Relax Lisa. I am just messing with you. I'll go out and fill it up myself." said Marge to her daughter. "Are you sure mom? I mean I've never seen you expose your entire body in public like that out of free will." asks Lisa. "Honey, do you recall that night when you're father searched for me when I was drunk?" asks Marge. "Well yeah. I mean you had us all worried. You got drunk and ran naked into town without even second thoughts. What about it?" "Well truth be told, I wasn't really drunk that night. It's true I had alcohol in my body, but I was still sober. I saw your father passed out on the couch, and then the next thing I realise is that I'm stripping down in front of him sleeping, climbing out of the window, and I was just running like all human should be. Baring it all and just enjoy how we are supposed to live. It just felt so good." admitted Marge. "So what I'm getting at is that you enjoy being naked more than wearing clothes." says Lisa. "I love it dear. If you're not ashamed of your body, then this wouldn't be a problem to you."

"Okay mom. Here is a $100 to pay for the gas." says Lisa as she gives her mother a $100 bill. Marge exits the car like she's does on numerous occasions. "And mom, this car runs on Diesel." says Lisa to her mom before she might have filled the car up with the wrong fuel. "Okay sweetheart." says Marge. Lisa's mother left the car like nothing was out of the ordinary. She took the diesel dispenser, opened up her daughter's car's fuel cap, and fills it up. "I have to say, the gas station is pretty empty for some reason." said Marge as she scratches her bum. "Maybe because Krusty the Clown's new play, 'Krusty's Platinum Extravaganza' is being performed at the 'Kingsburg Ballet and Art Studio' as we speak. I saw some posters on the way here from the lake. I guess the nearby folks made the journey to go and watch the show." says Lisa. "Wait a minute. The place is completely empty!" said Marge as the fact remain that the place was empty. "It is! I guess you're right mom." said Lisa after she realised the same thing. "But then where should we pay for the gas?" wonders Marge. _"Please insert the amount $96.95 next to the dispenser you've used to fill up your vehicle with."_ "Who said that?" wonders Marge. "It looks like a self-service paying machine. I've read about these contraptions. According to the article, if you don't pay what you own for the gas, you won't be able to remove the dispenser from your vehicle." explained Lisa. "It won't budge! I guess that article is accurate." said Marge as she tried to remove the dispenser. "Okay just pay the money mom." says Lisa. So Marge paid with the $100 Lisa gave and both of them were away to Gold Beach.

Five hours later, Marge's impatience got the better of her. "Good golly I'm bored!" screamed an impatience Marge as she sits in the passenger seat next to her daughter. "Well then read something mom!" said Lisa to her mother. "What do you think I have been doing? I've read every single manual in this car! I am bored out of my mind!" screamed Marge. "Okay, okay! Well then what do you want to do?" asked Lisa to her mother. "Well if it isn't much of a problem, I would like to drive for a while. I mean it's unhealthy to drive at such a long time span and you've been driving since we left Salt Lake City?" offered Marge as she made a valid point. "Are you sure mom? I mean this is a manual transmission car. Can you control the car's clutch and gear shifting?" asked Lisa. "Lisa, have I ever told you that I was once a car reviewer for the magazine 'Cars for Her'?" asked Marge to her daughter. "You haven't mom." answers Lisa. "Well I have now. I reviewed more cars than you can think of. But once I ended up pregnant with your brother, I had to quit." explained Marge. "I see. Okay, then you can drive. But before we switch places, let's see where we can stop without being spotted naked." said Lisa very caution. "Sweetheart, there hasn't been a car for over 20 minutes. I think it would be safe to just stop here." So Lisa stopped and climbed out of her car.

Marge was the first at the driver's door and waited for Lisa to climb out to switch places. "Don't worry sweetheart, it's not like I've never driven a manual car before." said Marge as she looks at her nervous daughter. "Oops!" said Lisa very sudden. "What's the matter Lisa?" asked Marge. "I dropped something important and it rolled underneath the car. Can you reach for it and get it?" Lisa lied. "Since when were you holding something in your gasp?" asked a confused Marge. "Just get it mom!" shouted Lisa. "Okay, okay! Good grief!" So Marge bended down to her knees and proceeded to search for the object Lisa dropped. "Sweetheart, are you sure you dropped something?" asked Marge as she can't find anything that looked like something her daughter might have dropped. As Marge is looking for the thing Lisa dropped, her rear was showing in the air like it just didn't care. "That's it mom. Search for it in that position." said Lisa to herself as she planned her mother to search for nothing underneath the car just so she could stare at her mother's rear. "Sweetheart, I see nothing." said Marge as she still didn't realise that her daughter was toying with her. "Are you sure you it's...?" Before Marge could finish her sentence, Lisa went behind her and did the same thing her mom did to her daughter at Hume Lake. "Mom, why is your butt so beautiful?" asked Lisa. "Because it gets love dear." answers Marge. "I can't wait to get to Gold Beach! It's going to be so fun." said an excited Lisa. "I know dear. What I have planned for us there is going to change your life!" said an aroused Marge. Lisa started to kiss her mother's backside and started to kiss lower and lower until she reached her bottom. "Your butt looks yummy mom. Can I get a bite out of it?" asked Lisa. "Of course you can! But only If I can get yours later." said Marge. "Then it is a deal!" said Lisa loudly. Lisa went full out on her mother's rear. "It's a good thing the road is so empty today, otherwise we'd become a touring attraction for visitors." said Marge jokingly. As soon as Lisa finished eating her mother out, they were on the road again.

Six hours later, Marge and Lisa have finally arrived at Gold Beach. "We're finally here!" said an exhausted Lisa. "So, what now?" asks Lisa to Marge "Well, first thing we need to do is to find a place to sleep at." responded Marge. "Even though we can still camp outside, I am in desperate need to sleep on a bed." Marge confesses. "Well... okay then. But remember Miss Eros, we're still naked." says Lisa. "Oh don't worry about that sweetheart." says Marge. "Okay, and what about a place to stay at?" asks Lisa. "Well there is a little motel right across the street. And I don't think we need to worry about room availability." explains Marge. "Really mom?" asks Lisa. "Why do you say that?" "Well the entire town is almost empty. The town's population isn't that great. It is pretty much off season, so..." explains Marge. "Makes sense." says a convinced Lisa. "So where are we staying?" asks Lisa. "Well we just actually need a place to sleep at, so I've decided that we will be staying at 'Motel 101'." says Marge. "Sounds decent enough, so be it then." says Lisa.

Marge and Lisa stops in front of the Motel's Check In office. "Well we only have 15 minutes before check in time closes. We better check in before it's too late." "Okay mom. Are you going to check us in?" asks Lisa. "Let's check in together." says Marge. "What? But you said yourself that I have a reputation to withhold." explains Lisa. "Relax sweetheart. No one would know that it is you. They'll think you are a doppelganger of some sorts. Do they really think you'd be crazy enough to check into a local motel with nothing but your birthday suit?" asks Marge. "Well, no but it's just..."stutters Lisa "But nothing Lisa. We aren't going to give our real identities to them. Let me do the talking. I'll manage it." So Marge and Lisa got out of the car and walks into the Check In office. The person who was sitting in front of the computer was a young girl in her mid twenties. She didn't really look like she would be the type who would actually care who she was checking in as she was reading a comic and chewing some gum. "Hello. I would like a motel room for two please till Thursday." asks Marge to the young girl. "Whatever. Just fill in this form an..." Before she said anything, she saw who she was about to check in and what they are wearing. "Say, you look rather familiar." says the girl as she's looking straight at Lisa. "Aren't you Lisa Simpson?" she says without guessing seconds whether she might be wrong or right. "I'm not." Lisa lies. "You're not? That is a bummer. I mean you look and sound just like her." explains the girl. "Yeah I get that a lot." Lisa lies once again. "Oh well. Anyway, why are you naked?" asks the girl. Marge jumps in and says, "Well, we got really warm on the way here, and we decided to get a little natural if you know what I mean." "Being young and wild is a beautiful thing. But aren't you uncomfortable?" wonders the girl. "Not at all." says Marge "It's actually very comfortable and exciting." "Okay then, well finish this form and you can pay now for a 15% discount." says the girl. "Okay we'll pay now." says Lisa. "Awesome. That would be $370." says the girl. Marge pays with Lisa's cash to avoid getting Lisa's name being spotted on her card. Once Marge filled in the form, they waited for the girl's approval. "Everything seems to be in order. Okay consider it done. Here is your room's key Ms. Eros and co." says the girl as she hands them the room's key. "Oh and one more thing." says the girl. "And what is that?" asks Marge. "You two have nice asses. What's your secret?" asks the girl. "Love gives it beauty. And thanks for the compliment by the way." says Marge as she and Lisa leaves for their room. And so Marge and Lisa go to their room. The room's setup was pretty standard and useful if it's only going to be used for a few days. It has 2 beds; a television; a bathroom with a shower; and a mini kitchen with a refrigerator, a stove, and some accessories. "Very nice it is. It does have that 1992 style. I think it will do just fine if you ask myself." says Marge. After they unpacked the car, they just fell on the bed and slept till morning.

The following morning they realised that they slept till 11am. "Okay Ms. Eros. You said that you have something planned for us here. May I ask what it is?" asks Lisa. "Oh it is a secret, slave." responds Marge. As the two embrace a kiss, a funny growling noise is heard. "What was that?" wonders Marge. "Sorry, that was my stomach. I am pretty hungry." says Lisa as she hasn't eaten anything decent (besides her mother's behind) lately. Marge kneeled down in front of her daughter, gave her daughter's stomach a kiss, looked up to her and said, "Don't worry sweetheart. I'll fill it up for you." Marge stood up and said to her daughter, "You're so beautiful. I just want to subjugate you." "Mom, I am still your slave." said Lisa as she firmly grabs her mother's rear's bums. "You really are a keeper, aren't you?" asks Marge rhetorically. "Okay dear. Let's go out and eat. I hear there are nice reviews of this diner on the other side of town. We should walk there." said Marge. "We're naked mom! We're still naked!" shouted Lisa. "And your point is...?" asks Marge. "You know what, whatever! Fine let's walk naked. Heck let's even hold hands on our way there and have sex while we're there. Clearly you have no shame. But I on the other hand have shame. Whenever I would have photo shoots, I would always blush when I'd have to strip in front of the photographers and my colleagues even if it's just lingerie or bikini shoots. But when you're baring yourself, you seem to have fun with it. How do you do it mom!? I'm jealous and curious!" confessed Lisa desperately. "Well, the important thing to remember is to accept that you're naked. It was hard for me at first, but after a few streaks, I accepted that I'm much more comfortable wearing absolutely nothing. Society wouldn't agree with it, but my natural expression kicked in." explained Marge. "But aren't you embarrass that your private parts are showing?" asks Lisa. "If it's natural, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. In truth, I would have been a whole lot embarrass if I didn't shave my private parts." said Marge giggling. "So you still want to go?" asks Marge. "Yeah I guess so." said Lisa giving in. Two hours later, Marge and Lisa returned laughing and intoxicated. "Wow mom... you sure know how to have a good time." said Lisa while not knowing what she. "Thanks for the compliment... Slave." said a drunken Marge. "Kiss me mommy. Kiss me till I..." as Lisa tried to finish her sentence, she and her mother passed out on the bed. Both of them fell asleep on the spot.

Nine hours later, Lisa woke up Marge by saying, "Ms Eros, do you want to have some fun?" "Lisa, what time is it?" wonders a tired Marge. "Only 10 O'clock. We have slept the whole day. Let's do something fun! I know you have given all the fun, but let me pick something for us to do." begged Lisa. "Okay dear. We'll do what you want to do." says Marge. "Awesome! I want you to do me one more thing." said Lisa to her mother. "And what is that, sweetheart?" asks Marge. "I want to take you there blindfolded if that isn't too much to ask." responded Lisa to her mother's question. "I like the idea of that. Sounds exciting!" said Marge. And so Lisa blindfolded her mother with one of the kitchen's mini towels. "Wait, one more thing mom. I want you to drink this." said Lisa. "What is it?" asks Marge. "Red Bull. You've just awoke from a nice long sleep. So I just poured a little Red Bull into a glass." said Lisa to her mother. "Well if that is what it is, okay then." After Marge had finished the drink, Lisa led her outside. "Don't worry mom. Just follow the sound of my voice, and don't take off the blindfold until I say so." said Lisa as she held her mother's hand and led her outside the motel room. "Whatever you say, Lisa." said Marge. Lisa led her mother for over 10 minutes. There was a road to cross, a few broken glass on the ground to avoid which could have been stepped on if there wasn't street lights, and to make sure that she doesn't trip over anything. "Okay mom. We are here. You can take off your blindfold." said Lisa as her mother took off the blindfold. "Wow! We're at the beach! The ocean is so flat and so beautiful with the full moon's reflection on it. There isn't a breeze to feel and a single cloud that covers the spottable stars."

As Marge's still amaze with the scenery around her, she almost forgets the reason why she's at the beach with her daughter. "Miss Eros, did you forget about me?" asks Lisa sarcastically. "Oh my, I almost forgot." said Marge giggling. Lisa led her mother to a towel she has laid on the sand with some tiny lit candles around it. "Lie on your back here mom." says Lisa to her mother. "Oh you really are becoming a female Casanova aren't you sweetheart." compliments Marge. So Marge lies on her back on her daughter's order. "Okay dear, now what-?" Before Marge could say anything else, Lisa just went onto her knees and fell on her mother. "Oh my... This is romantic, sweetheart." says an allured Marge. "Shut up Master." said Lisa as she just grabbed hold of her mother's face and kissed her passionately mouth to mouth. Marge immediately went full throttled and grabbed hold of her daughter's ass cheeks and began to rub it, nurture it, and spank it a couple of times. This went on for a few minutes. "Sweetheart, you are such a good kisser. So soft, delicious, and wonderful." complimented Marge. "I want to do so much passionately stuff to you, dear. I feel like I want to enter you." Without responding to her mother, Lisa kissed her mother lower and lower after each time. When she was at her mother's groin, she pressed on it three times. "Sweetheart, what are you doing?" When she looked at her groin, she noticed that a plaything has grown has developed. "What? How did that…?" asks Marge. "It's obvious, isn't it? Did you really think that you drank some Red Bull? I wanted to surprise you!" explains Lisa. "But why did you tap on my groin three times?" asks Marge. "It was the only way that the formula could take effect for some strange reason." answers Lisa. "Well it is pretty big, isn't it?" asked an impressed Marge. "Oh yes it is!" answers Lisa as she devours that shaft inside her mouth. There was a silence from her mother as she couldn't believe that her daughter would even do something like this for her own mother. She felt odd, but also very good. "Wow! Oh wow! How are you this good, Lisa? It feels amazing!" said marge as she is busy biting her finger in the process. "Yes sweetheart! Suck it like a pacifier!" screamed Marge. They didn't have to worry of possible pedestrians hearing them, because the beach where they are making love is a distance away from the main beach. "Lisa! I feel like something is going to explode! I feel like I'm going to climax!" Lisa didn't stop. In fact, she went faster by the second. Without a squeal, Marge let juice out inside her daughter's mouth. The shaft exploded inside Lisa's mouth and she removed her mouth from her mother's new mate. Both are exhausted on the towel. Before anything else, there was a swallow noise from Lisa. Lisa devoured what her mother released. "Lisa, why did you swallow it?" asks Marge. "Well, according to Professor Frink, when the plaything is erected and it ejaculates, the liquid isn't semen, but just your typical dairy milk from a cow." explains Lisa. "That is interesting. Was it always like this?" wonders an interested Marge. "It wasn't. Before the milk became the ejaculated liquid, it was actual semen from a male's testes." concluded Lisa. "So if we did it vaginally the other day in the shower, could I have gotten pregnant?!" asks Marge drastically. "You could've mom. We really dodged a bullet there." said Lisa metaphorically.

There was a pause. Marge didn't know what to say. She could've gotten pregnant with her daughter's child. It's unheard of! "Lisa, I…" Before Marge continued with her sentence, Lisa grabbed a hold of her mother's new plaything. "Lisa, what are you doing… oh?!" said Marge alluringly. "Mom, that day in the shower, I gave you pleasure in an area where it's forbidden. Speaking vice versa, it was the best sex I ever felt. So I want to give you that experience." explains Lisa. "You mean you want me to put it in your…" asks Marge. "Mom, I never thought I'd ask this, but I want you to fuck me in my butt. Are you up for it?" asked Lisa in a way that she's actually asking for it. "Well… you did say that I can get your butt yesterday, didn't you?" asked Marge. Lisa nodded in agreement and prepared herself. "Okay mom. How do you want to do this?" asked Lisa. "Okay I want you to lie on your back and leave the rest to your mother." said Marge. So Lisa lied on her back and Marge placed her daughter's knees over her shoulders and leaned towards her. She gave her daughter one soft and gentle kiss and said, "Lisa, are you ready and sure about this?" Lisa nodded and said, "Don't pull out when it's time." Without any lubricant, Marge placed the tip of her new plaything at the tip of her daughter's forbidden hole. Marge started to make out with her daughter which was followed by her penetrating her in the forbidden hole. As Marge is thumping her in a slow rhythm, Lisa moaned, "Ouch! It hurts!". "Do you want me to stop?" asks Marge as she saw a tear from her daughter's eye. "What? No! Love is a pain literally and figuratively. Just shut up and mate with me Miss Eros." So Marge continued to thump her daughter in her forbidden hole. She started to fasten her rhythm after each second thump. "Boy this feels good! Penetrating in the sacred hole is fantastic, but placing it in a tight spot like your ass is fucking awesome!" screamed Marge. Marge's speed has increased a lot. She is really starting to show dominance. Before Lisa said anything, she pulled out of her daughter, placed her daughter on her hands and knees, and continued to penetrate her controllably in a doggy-style position. "Lisa, what are you to me?!" screamed Marge to her daughter. "I am your bitch, mom! Fuck me harder dammit!" screamed Lisa. "This feels incredibly good! I can't hold myself in dear! I am going to cum in your ass!" screamed Marge. "Do it mom! Cum in my ass! Explode that milk inside me!" screamed her daughter. "Get ready sweetheart, because I am not pulling out!" As Marge said, she grabbed her daughter's waist tightly with her hands and released all of what her new friend has to offer inside her daughter's butt. "Wow! That was incredible! You really know your stuff mom!" complimented Lisa as Marge spanked her daughter's cheek when pulling her new friend out of Lisa's behind. Lisa fell on her chest in exhaustion and Marge lays chest first on her back with her plaything still between her daughter's sweaty ass cheeks. "What time is it?" wonders Marge aloud. "No clue. You want to go for a swim?" asks Lisa. "I guess I do want to go for a swim." replied Marge. So Marge and Lisa placed their hand on one another's butt cheek and walked into the ocean with the moon shining bright onto it…

The End


End file.
